


Art-Contest

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Airplane, Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Art, Contest, F/F, Flying, Fun, Gay, Journey, New York, Party, Punk, Winner, chloe flys the first time after her dad died, chloes room, draw, drawing contest, flight, happy time, lesbian couple, rachel is her supportive girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe wins the 1th place at an Art-Contest and is invited to New York to celebarte it, join Chloe and Rachel on ths very special journey from Chloe draw, to win, to she fly for the first time after her dad died and she and Rachel has 2 hella awensome days in NYC....or dont?!.(no lis or bts events, both are 18)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 4





	Art-Contest

It was August and Chloe search trough her laptop, she sit in her comfy chlotes on her bed and look trough all kind of stuff as one thing catch her eyes. Some time has passed and it knock on Chloes door and her long-term girlfriend aka Rachel Amber walks in wearing a casual shirt and a cozy chill at youre bae hot pan in light blue "Hello my Punk" the blonde say and walk over to the bed, sit down next to the blue haird Punk, Chloe leans over and give Rachel a welcome kiss both smile at each other and Rachel ask "what you doing?" and Chloe tell her the news. "An art-competition and when you win we can fly to NYC and have a Party!?" Rachels voice get excited and she cuddle close to her girl "It means if I win this" Chloe say and Rachel answer "you know how talent you are Chlo, I know you will win this, I belive in you" Chloe look in her girls green eyes and smile, the rest of the day they chill at Chloes house.

Some time has passed and Chloe and Rachel wehre at there Spot in Arcadia bay, the Junkyard, Chloe lying on the couch wearing her misfit skull tanktop and a black three-quarter jeans and Rachel sit next to her drinking something wearing a shirt with a shakesbeer thing on it and a black hot pants "so, you know what you will draw?" Rachel ask Chloe and she answers "I have some ideas and even started to draw it put I dont know if one of them is good enought" Rachel get closer to Chloe and say "show me, maybe I can help" Chloe smiles and pull out of her backbag the drawings, after some talk Chloe and Rachel pick the right one, later at Rachels home they make all ready for the mail.

Five days later Rachel and Chloe wehre at the Price/Madson household and eating breakfast, luckly David was not here today and her mom had to work, Rachel loves it so much wehn she sleeps at Chloes beacuse it mean you can go have youre breakfast in youre pyjama. "I hope the mail comes today, or she dont come because I suck at this" Chloe say and take a sip of her orange juice "Say that again and I will punch you in youre pretty face, you know the mail will come today" Rachel say and eat one slice of her ham and eggs. After the two girls clean there breakfast mess up they cuddling in Chloes room as they hear a car, fast Chloe stand up and walk to her window, it was the mail-car, Chloe smile and with Rachel she runs outside, both are still wearing there pyjamas. Chloe open the housedoor and run to the mailbox, Rachel follow every step from her girl and then she saw how Chloe smile and start a little dance "LOOK! Its here Rach!" Chloe say exicet and both walk back in in Chloes room, arrived they sit on the bed and Chloe open it, Rachel look over her shoulder and also reading it.

"I WON!" Chloe scream and hoping on the bed make a little dance, Rachel also get up and jump with her on the bed "see, I know you would make this, Im so proud of you Chloe!" she say happy and both kiss each other from the emotions they both feel. The little dance session was over and together they re-read it "so the flight, the hotel and all other stuff is payed" Chloe say, Rachel who has her hands tight over Chloes tummy, her head rest on Chloes shoulder just say "mhhm" Chloe look with her eyes to Rachel and say "you know what that means?" Rachel smile, giver her girl a check kiss and say "New York get ready, we are comming".

* * *

Another two weeks has passed and now Chloe and Rachel wehre at the Airport, a little outside from Arcadia bay, Chloes mom was so proud of her daughter, even David seem to be happy. They checked in and know they waiting for there flight,they sit on a bench the blue haird wearing a black tank-top, with a grey ripped jeans with hella amazing punk boots, her beanie and a simple black jacket, Rachel wear a pair of red converse with a black leggings, a drak blue long-arm t-shirt dress, Chloe was a bit nervous, this was her first flight after her dad died, she never did this again, "So I guess we can say that we are happy that we already have our hella hot outfits for todays win-ceremony" Rachel say happy "yeah" Chloe say and Rachel see how Chloe fiddle with her fingers, how she shake with her right leg up and down, Rachel grap Chloes hand, look in her face and say in a very camly voice "Hey, dont stress, Im here, you will see as soon as we stardet we will land" "youre sure?, I mean you know I havent done this since..." Chloe say nervous, Rachel give her a quick kiss and say lovley "I know, dont worry, im here" both smile at each other.

As some time has passed, one call from Rachels parents, a text to Chloes mom, some quick for the flight snacks and drinks buying it was time for there boarding, hand in hand they walk to there gate and to there airplane, lucky there plane had only two-seats rows, Chloe and Rachel wehre in the middle section, Chloe sit on the window, Rachel next to her, Rachel always hold Chloes hand and make sure shes relaxed as she can in this situation, after they plan is in the air, Chloe feelt so amazing, happy and kinda free "Omg look, you think there is somewehre Arcadia bay?" Chloe say exicet, Rachel bend over Chloe look out trough the window and say "I bet, maybe somewehre here" she point with her finger. "Do the ladys want something to drink or eat?" the stewardess ask them "Oh, no thanks we brought our own" Chloe say but the stewardess want to see there ticket, Rachel show it and the stewardess say "Oh, looks like the organzier bayed this as well, you can choose wahtever you want" both girls smile at each other and try not to flip out, they order some sweet snacks and something to drink. "Why this wasent standing in the letter, thats hella awensome" Chloe say and Rachel noods.

The girls plan nearly was at there goal, in the meantime Rachel and Chloe made pics, giggle arround, listen to music together and talked about all kind of stuff, as the plain landet the two get out and search for there luggagge, it was just one suitcase beacuse for two days you really dont need much, after they found it, Chloe was impressed even at the airport "I get it, why you want to come here with me, its just amazing" Chloe say and they walking arround at the hughe airport "and know I finally am, Im really so proud of you babe, you will se we will rock this tonight" Rachel say happy and they share a kiss, after that they see how some people look at them wierd, Chloe was ready to say something but Rachel already shout "waht!? we live in the 20th century, grow up!" Chloe smirk and they walk hand in hand past them, Chloe say "that was hot, I love it wehn you scream at strangers" Rachel smiles and say "just make clear its okay to be gay, even if some people never will learn it and that if we are now in NYC."

They finally find the exit and Chloe was already expectet from two guys, they look really like some nerd artist people "Hello, I bet youre Chloe Price, Im Stanley and this is Henry" all great each other and they walk to a car "Okay this car will bring you to youre hotel, arround 6 you will get picked up, we really caint wait to show Nyc Chloe Prices amazing art" they say "and Chloe Price caint wait for that" Chloe say and all say goodbye to each other, Chloe and Rachel get in the car. In the car they talked about waht just happend, Chloe look impressed out of the car, she really could belive she was in New York with her girl and Rachel toguht the same.

* * *

They arrived at there hotel room, the hotel was not really something special,it was normal, "Im so Impressed by all these things Rach" Chloe say exicet "yeah, its so amazing" Rachel smiles, both back there things out and Chloe look out trough the window, you can see the skyscrapers, she feel how Rachel hug her and they just stayed like this for a while until Chloe turn her body and they kiss, after some calls to there parents, looking trought there pics and phones, they rest for a while.

It was already time that the car pick Chloe and Rachel up, Chloe step out from the bathroom, wearing a tight black jeans with suspenders, a pair of black converse, a white shirt with a black blazer arround it, Rachel smiles big, walks over and whisper "youre so hot" "same goes to you" Chloe say and they kiss, Rachel wear low heels with a beautiful colourful short dress and a leather jacket, her hair she made one sided to the left. They walk outside and in the car, they make pics and talk.

Arrived it all look like a mix from Punk-art and some glamour, just so cool and extraordinary, in the Inside wehre about 40 people, also the second and third place from the contest, Chloe was the only girl from the three artists, the boys brought there girlfriends with them, "Hey, you moust be Chloe, we really love you work, you earnd it" one of the boys say "Thanks" Chloe say, she feel how Rachel strokes her back that she relax a bit. After some small talk and look arround the gallery, they got some drinks and it was time for the winner - ceremony, all three got some prices and the organizers Stanley and Henry made a little speak how Important Art is and some other stuff, after that, make pics, also with Rachel and from the other winners with there girlfriends, small talk, Chloe was ready to go.

The car pick them to there Hotel but Chloe and Rachel decidet to make a late night walk, hand in hand they walking trough the streets "I get it, New york really never sleeps" Chloe say and look impressed to one biulding to another "Chloe im really so proud of you, thank you for all" Rachel say honest and stop walking, she pull on her girls hand and now both are very close to each other "I really didnt wanna share this moment with anyone but you, I love you Rachel" Chloe say lovley, Rachel smiles big "I love you too" Rachel say lovley back and they have a hot make out seesion in the streets from new york, both look at each other so in love and they decitet to walk back to there hotel. Back they look trough the pics, talking, eating there sweets they had bought for the flight.

A new day has arrived and both cuddeling close naked in the bed next to each other, Chloe gets wake up by the room telephone, Chloe pick it up and say in a very sleepy voice "Hello" not much time after Chloe nearly stand in the bed "RACHEL! RACHEL WAKE UP!" Chloe say loud and push her a little that she wakes up "what is? why you screaming arround!?" Rachel say in a very sleepy place "WE HAVE TO CHECK OUT OR WE HAVE TO BUY ALL THE STUFF FOR OURSELF!" Chloe yell a bit in Panic "What!? relax, babe" Rachel say still not very awake, she want to pull Chloe back in the bed but Chloe tryed to explain this to Rachel one more time "FUCK! WHAT ASSHOLES!!" Rachel say angry and is know more then awake.

The next minutes are very troubled, fast they shower, do the necessary for there morning rutine, get packed, get dressed and heading out from there room, as they walking Rachel say angry "I tought we have a full day, why they act like this, god such assholes" "yeah but we really caint make much right now, I also wish it would be diffrent" Chloe say and both check out, they get in the car, to the airport and check in, in the plan, they eat breakfast and Rachel rest her head on Chloes shoulder with closed eyes say "well the ending was shit but the rest was pretty amazing, especally last night" Chloe also lean her head on Rachel, they hands found each other as Chloe ads "only can agree Rachel" Rachel let out a smile, even the ending was a little shitty, they both hand an awensome day, both caint wait to tell there parents this advenutre adn show them the pics, it will be a great memory for both of them forever.


End file.
